1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless speaker and a wireless speaker system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, speakers play an important role in people's entertainments. Currently, various types of speakers are arranged in the nightclub, café, dancing hall, advanced hotel, and household. These speakers are arranged at different places to create a stereo effect, allowing users to enjoy beautiful music. In some of the above environments, besides the speaker, the light and camera may also be arranged and the wireless router may be used. Generally, during decoration, the merchant separately arranges the speaker, the light, the camera, the wireless router.
In the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,096, the bulb and the speaker are arranged parallelly. This traditional method increases the cost and wastes space, and meanwhile the speaker and the light cannot be synchronously controlled, thereby failing to achieve the optimal environment effect.
To achieve synchronous control of the speaker and the illumination, the apparatus integrating the speaker and the illustration device is provided. For example, patent No. ZL20070064623.0 discloses a ceiling luminarie with a speaker, where the speaker is internally provided with a loudspeaker, and the luminarie and speaker are fixedly connected. However, this apparatus simply integrates the functions of the speaker and the illumination, failing to implement remote operations. In practice, the apparatus is mounted at a high place or at other unreachable places, increasing the complexity of the operations and requiring deployment of wired connection of multiple lines.
To improve convenience of the operation and control, a wirelessly connected speaker is currently provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,057 discloses a wireless module. However, this wireless module is operable to receive FM signals, rather than receiving audio signals.
Patent No. ZL200920302182.2 discloses a plane artist speaker having LED illumination, including the LED illumination and 2.4 GHz wireless receiving functions. In addition, an SD card interface and a standard USB data interface are provided for signal transmission of a USB disk and laptop. This artist speaker not only provides the wireless receiving function but also provides the function of data transmission through an interface. In practice, the user would not carry the laptop along. In this case, when the user uses a USB disk, the desired data needs to be transmitted to the USB disk first. This increases the usage complexity and additionally the migratability is not high.
With the rapid development of the electronic products, more and more electronic products are deployed in the room. However, in such deployment mode, more space in the room is occupied, and uniform control cannot be implemented.